Generally, a brassiere is made of flexible and delicate fabric such as lace and cloth because it directly comes into contact with a soft and sensitive breast of a woman. When such a brassiere is put in a washing machine as it is, and then washed, loss of shape in brassiere cup portions for covering a breast may occur and wires inserted into the lower peripheral edges of the cup portions may be deformed and twisted.
Accordingly, there is proposed a washing aid (JP-UM-A-62-199076) having a configuration in which two bowl-shaped cup receiving portions foldably connected to each other by a connecting pin cover two cup portions of a brassiere, are folded back on each other to put shoulder strips and under-belts of the brassiere inside thereof, and are put in a net bag, and then a strip of the mouth edge of the net bag is fastened to put the net bag in a washing machine. In this washing aid, since the brassiere is fastened by the net bag, displacement of the brassiere from the cup receiving portions by the strong flow of water during washing does not occur.
However, the cup receiving portions are simply folded back on each other and then fastened by the net bag. Accordingly, when the brassiere is covered with the cup receiving portions and the cup receiving portions are folded without disregard to a three-dimensional shape of a breast of a human being, that is, a three-dimensional shape of the brassiere, a tensile force in an outward direction is applied to the lower portions of the cup portions of the brassiere and the other portions are raised from the cup receiving portions. In such a state, flexible and delicate fabric of the brassiere may be damaged when the brassiere is put in the net bag, tightened and washed.
In addition, there is proposed a hanger set (Japanese Utility Model No. 3,111,045 and Japanese Utility Model No. 3,114,798) configured by a brassiere holder which includes at least two cup receiving portions covering cup portions of a brassiere to keep three-dimensional shapes of the cup portions to thereby minimize loss of shape, a connecting piece portion connecting the two cup receiving portions with each other, and a hook provided in the connecting piece portion and hooking an area between the cup portions of the brassiere, is stored in a drawer, and makes it difficult to occur loss of shape when being carried for a trip, and a hanger removably holding the brassiere holder.